Kagome's first kill
by jeffs
Summary: Rated for graphic violence. there is no modern medicine in feudal Japan.


Kagome's first kill  
  
I do not own any of the character's in this story.  
  
Rated for graphic violence. In the feudal ages there are no modern doctors, hospitals, medicines . . .   
  
This would be early in the story line before Shippo . . .   
  
Inu-yasha and Kagome, while chasing after a rumor of a shard, come over a hill. Down the hill in the meadow below are the remains of a very recent battle. The dead bodies, human and horse, cover the ground.  
  
"I'm going down there to find out what happened, wench. If your weak stomach forces you to stay away, at least stay where I can see you." Inu-yasha says as he goes down the hill.  
  
"You're not getting rid of me that easily. I'm coming with you."  
  
"Feh"  
  
Among the dead . . .   
  
'I'm not a weak woman like he thinks.' Kagome thinks as she suppresses a shudder as she looks around.   
  
The dead men around her are in twisted positions. She tries to step carefully, but after a couple of steps gives it up. Her shoes will need to be cleaned of blood and other body fluids no matter where she steps.   
  
The smells of human, and horse waste (shit, to be blunt), causes her to dig out a handkerchief, spray it with disinfectant, her mother is concerned about germs and disease before modern medicine and packed a can of it in her first aid kit, and press the cloth against her face.  
  
Arrows stick out some various body parts, through a man's open mouth, for example.   
  
Bodies have cuts in arms, legs, abdomens, heads. She can see where one man dragged himself several meters, with his intestines trailing behind him, to get a knife, so he could cut his own throat.  
  
As she steps over a dead man, she trips and almost falls. He's not dead. He has grabbed her ankle. He croaks out, "Kill me, please . . . "   
  
"Inu-yasha!" she screams.  
  
"Bitch! What's happening?!" he yells as he jumps to her.  
  
"He grabbed me!" She points to the man. He has an arrow in his stomach. There are large cuts on his arms. From the angle his right leg is at, he has a broken leg above the knee.  
  
"Kill me . . . it hurts . . . " he moans.  
  
"Shit. He won't live with those wounds." Inu-yasha says as he looks him over.  
  
"But. Inu-yasha."  
  
"No buts, woman. I don't care how good things might be on your side of the well. He's not on that side, is he." Inu-yasha says.  
  
Inu-yasha bends down, twists the man's head so his neck is clearly visible and flexes his fingers . . .   
  
"Do you have to kill him, Inu-yasha?" Kagome asks, trying to find a way to save the man's life.  
  
"I thought I was the demon here. Or do you like to see his pain and suffering, wench?" Inu-yasha sneers at Kagome as he rips the man's throat out.   
  
Kagome shudders.  
  
"Now, don't bother me anymore. I'm trying to figure out what happened here." He says as he goes back to where he was.  
  
Kagome walks around the field some more. If there was one person alive than there maybe somebody else and perhaps she can help them.  
  
After a few minutes, Kagome twists around in surprise as she hears, "Idiot! Why were you so important that they took your head?"   
  
Inu-yasha is holding up a dead, headless body, shaking it as he yells at it. He then throws the body away, and starts going through the items on the dead horse nearby. He looking for something, anything to tell him who was fighting here and why. 'Where they after the shard? Did both sides know about the shards? Was it something else, altogether?' he thinks as he looks.  
  
Kagome sighs, 'getting him to take a bath to clean up after this is not going to be pleasant.' She thinks.  
  
As she looks down, she can see a chest on one of the men rise and fall, he's breathing. She rushes over and looks at him. From the head down he appears to be in pretty good shape. Some minor cuts and bruises, but nothing serious. His head, on the hand . . . She can see the shattered helmet laying next to him. It saved his life, but . . . Most of his hair and scalp have been ripped off. Part of the skull is missing and she can see his living brain.   
  
She swallows hard and she bends down next to the body. This close she can see the flies landing on the open brain, she brushes them off, quickly. She thinks, 'He's alive, but. That wound. Would even doctors on my side of the well be able to save him?' She grimaces and shakes her head, 'no' she thinks.  
  
'Do I yell for him?' she thinks as she looks at Inu-yasha.   
  
"Something, finally!" Inu-yasha yells as he opens up a scroll from the dead horse saddlebags.  
  
'Not a good idea' she thinks, she sighs, 'besides all he's going to do . . . '   
  
"Can I . . . Keeping him alive like this . . . " she whispers as she brushes what remains of his hair off his face. His eyes snap open. Kagome gasps. He opens his mouth, but no sound comes out. He blinks a couple of times, opens his mouth and wiggles his tongue. But no other part of his body moves.   
  
"Can you move?" She whispers.  
  
He mouths the word "no." Then he mouths the words "kill me."  
  
Kagome shuts her eyes, tightly. She opens them, glances at Inu-yasha, who is still busy. Her lips press together. She takes a deep breath and whispers. "Yes, I will be merciful."   
  
She grabs a loose dagger lying next to the body and places it next to his throat.  
  
He mouths the word, "wait."   
  
She looks at him puzzled.  
  
He mouths the word, "mother." Then he closes his eyes, tears falling down his checks  
  
Kagome cuts his throat. Blood wells up for the cut and slides down his neck and onto the ground as he dies.  
  
Inu-yasha looks up, he's not sure what happened, but Kagome is sitting next to a body, instead of walking around. "Anything special? Bitch?"  
  
'I will not be a weak woman in his eyes.' She thinks.  
  
"No. Inu-yasha. Nothing special." She says as she drops the dagger as she stands up.  
  
The end.  
  
Remember Kagome and the dead samurai, when she first got her bow and arrow? Plus scenes of them in battlefields. Death and destruction have never really been shown to affect her . . .   
  
Things like the above happened. An arrow to the stomach would take hours, even days to die. And there would be no chance of a cure.  
  
This is a companion piece to my story, "What to do about evil" (or "What is evil'). Kagome is written, very deliberately, differently in each story. I would be interested in knowing which version, you the reader, prefer.  
  
  
  
Thank you  
  
jeff shelton 


End file.
